


My Blue Twisty Tie

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluffy, Happy, M/M, Newly Engaged Sambucky, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “Nothing,” Sam answers, voice warm and giddy. He pushes himself up shuffle up so he can pepper Bucky’s jaw with quick kisses before capturing his mouth in a slow, gentle kiss. “Just admiring my fiancé,” he murmurs once they pull apart, lips brushing as he talks. He leans in for another gentle kiss before lifting himself up onto his arms.





	My Blue Twisty Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 5 - Sam/Bucky - Any:::: Celebrating their engagement.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

Grinning stupidly when his eyes catches the blue twist tie wrapped around Bucky’s finger, Sam can’t seem to stop himself as he reaches out slowly to gingerly run the tip of his finger along it as he shifts closer, practically climbing onto of his fiancé as he does.

His _fiancé_.

His soon to be  _husband_. 

_His_.

Sam can’t help the light giddy giggle that escapes as the thought runs through his mind on a loop. Shifting so he’s laying between Bucky’s parted legs, he leans his head down to lay on his lover's soft belly, while he keeps playing with Bucky’s left hand, thumb rubbing back and forth over the tie. Moving his free hand, he curls it around Bucky's leg, lightly tapping his fingers as he keeps grinning like a dork.

God, he can’t believe his idiot soldier said _yes_. Can’t believe he gets to stand before God, his family, their friends, and the _world_ and claim this pain in the ass as his forever.

“Wha’ you’ doin’, S'm?”

Glancing up, Sam doesn’t bother trying to repress the action as his smile spreads even further, face nearly hurting from just how hard he’s grinning.

“Nothing,” Sam answers, voice warm and giddy. He pushes himself up shuffle up so he can pepper Bucky’s jaw with quick kisses before capturing his mouth in a slow, gentle kiss. “Just admiring my fiancé,” he murmurs once they pull apart, lips brushing as he talks. He leans in for another gentle kiss before lifting himself up onto his arms.

Sam feels his face stretch into another wide grin as he watches Bucky’s cheeks tinge pink as he lifts his hand up. He feels his face soften as Bucky’s mouth curves up into his own giddy, warm smile when his eyes lock onto his ring finger.

“Yeah,” Bucky breaths out, “Your fiancé.”

“We’re fiancé’s now,” Sam grins as he shifts up onto one hand as he uses the other to gentle trace along the stubble of Bucky’s jaw before cupping it. “We’re engaged now.”

“We are,” he agrees softly, “So what should we do today, my fiancé?”

Letting his lips twist into a wolfish, leering grin, Sam leans down to press a quick kiss to Bucky. After a moment, he pulls back enough to whisper against his lips, “We could spend the day in bed. Celebrating by ourselves before we go announcing to our crazy ass friends that we’re gonna get hitched.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). Please don't be afraid to tell me what you think of this!


End file.
